Myself
by Rubyclaw
Summary: KATAI, a robot from the future, meets a girl named Yozane Iimo who, strangely enough, is only interested in learning more about Katai.


My name is KATAI. I was sent from the future to provide entertainment. That's… it really. All there is to me. I've changed hands often; each user wanting something different:

"A more mature sounding woman, please."

"I need something androgynous actually."

"I actually need a boy. Can you do that?"

My answer is always the same: Of course. I am whatever you want me to be.

The next user was a girl. She seemed so bright and happy to see me. Her rose pink hair was tied in a side ponytail and she seemed to love more Victorian style clothes.

"Oh, you're finally here!" she greeted me with a smile. "My name's Yozane Iimo. I guess I'll be taking care of you for a while, huh?" Taking care of me? That was new.

"I am Katai," I answered. "What do you need me for?"

"Oh! Uh…." She thought for a moment. "Actually, I'm not sure!" She laughed, and her laugh sounded like music. "You're a singer, yeah? What kind of music do you like to sing?" I wasn't sure how to answer.

"… whatever I'm asked. I am whatever you want me to be."

"Oh, I just want you to be yourself!" she answered. I was shocked, and something inside me stirred that I wasn't familiar with.

My… self?

I never thought of it before.

"Are you ok?" she asked. I must've spaced out.

"Yes, I just…." I couldn't find the words. Her face seemed to grow even more concerned.

"You've never been allowed to be yourself before, have you?" I looked at her, and my face answered her question. She hardened with resolve.

"Well then, we'll have to figure it out!" She was so intensely determined. I could feel something in my chest burning. It felt… good… somehow. I nodded, unable to argue with the fire in her eyes. "Great! We'll go out someplace, like dinner and a movie, and I'll let you pick whatever you want! We can figure it out that way!" She smiled again, and the room seemed warmer.

We went to a buffet. I am equipped to eat, but it is not necessary. Still, I couldn't say no to her, not when she seemed so excited.

"There's all sorts of food here," she'd said, "you can pick from a bunch of things and see what you like best!" I did choose a bunch of different foods, but I was more interested in what Iimo chose for herself: A heap of carrots, broccoli and leafy salads, but never anything sweet. It was interesting; I'd always thought humans hated vegetables and loved sweet foods. We talked, and ate, and sang along with the radio. She laughed, and I laughed with her - singing to her music.

After dinner she took me too the theater and asked me to pick a movie. I wasn't sure which I wanted to see. I ran some analyses on ratings and reviews but that didn't help much either. Eventually I settled on a romantic comedy. The reviews called it "hilarious and heartwarming," and I wanted to hear her laugh again.

She did laugh. And our hands touched by accident when we both reached in the popcorn bucket at the same time. The feeling sent sparks through my body.

We drove back to her house, and she smiled the whole way home, talking about how much she loved the movie, and how she wished she could have something like that with someone. I felt strange. The feeling of her touch still sparkled through my mind. When we got back, she put down her things and asked me:

"Did you have fun? Figure out anything you like?"

"I…" I felt my systems overheating. "I like… you." She blushed, and her eyes widened. Perhaps I was too forward?

"Katai…." She muttered. "I… thank you, I…" She looked up at me and her ruby eyes sparkled. "I… like you too." I cupped her face in one hand, moving closer. She was so soft. My mind was exploding. This was how it worked, right? How it worked in all of their songs…. Her eyes locked to mine. I pulled her closer. Our lips connected and held. She wrapped an arm around my waist and I held her shoulders. This… this feeling that coursed through me…. Could this be the feeling that had inspired so much music?

Could this be love?

The feeling overwhelmed me. I pulled her closer, tighter. I started feeling her back in my arms, drowning in the sensation.

She pulled away. Suddenly. Did I do something wrong?

"Katai, I…" she stuttered, blushing. "I'm flattered, really, but… I… I can't lead. I don't… really know how to do this, I…." I took her face again and looked at her. She was nervous, and blushing.

"Iimo…" I whispered, "I am whatever you want me to be." She relaxed, reassured and I leaned in for another kiss. I made a point to be gentler this time. It was brief.

"We… we should go to the bedroom then…" She muttered, taking me by the hand and leading me to her room. "Oh! I should… I should put on something more… comfortable. I'll be right back!" She left and shut the door. I realized I wasn't terribly familiar with sex. I ran a cursory google search before discovering a new problem: I am not equipped for sex. Still, I was determined. There were alternate methods.

Just then the door opened, and I lost my train of thought. Iimo was standing there, blushing and smiling, wearing a silky red slip with lace trimmings. She was beautiful. I walked up to her and kissed her again, feeling her back through the soft fabric. We moved over to the bed and sat down, still kissing, laying down….

"I'm gonna be honest..." she whispers shyly, "I was googling how to have sex on my phone in the bathroom." I smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Actually… so was I." That made her laugh and the sound warmed me. "Don't worry, I think I know what to do now. Tell me if you want me to stop." She nodded and closed her eyes. I kissed the nape of her neck and her shoulders, feeling her stomach underneath the slip. She let out a soft moan and the sound almost made me lose focus. Almost. I pulled the slip over her head and gently let her hair down. She seemed so soft and still and trusting…. I gave her a soft kiss on the lips before moving down to her chest, kissing one nipple and gently stroking the other. She hummed again, and the sound was godly.

I traced a finger down her stomach and gently slid off her silk panties. My hand shook. I gently placed my thumb on her clit and rubbed slowly, trying to encourage her growing moans. She looked so wet…. I leaned down to taste her. She was sweet an strange, but overwhelmingly pleasant, and the sound she made only made me more excited. I tasted for a bit longer before standing over her:

"I want to hold you," I said. She nodded, and I shuffled underneath her, leaning back against the headboard. I wrapped my arms around her waist and reached around her hips, kissing her neck. I started stroking her clit again, a bit faster this time, before slowly sliding my finger into her. She gasped, and I paused for a second.

"Keep going," she breathed. "Please?" I resumed, methodically feeling in and out, looking for her sensitive spot. "There! There… katai…." I'd found it, and it became hard to keep control. She started shouting and moaning, and I sucked her neck harder and harder…. She made beautiful music.

"K-Katai… I… I'm cumming, Katai…." She shouting and groaned, and I felt her body pulse around me. I maintained the pace until she finished, gradually slowing down as her cries grew quieter. I pulled out and kissed her gently, stroking her thighs and letting her catch her breath. "What about you?" she whispered. I didn't understand. "How do I… get you off…."

"I… I can't…" I trailed off, not sure how to explain. "I'm not… equipped."

"Oh no… that's no fair…." She sounded so piteous.

"No, no, it's ok," I told her softly. "Really. Seeing you… hearing you… just being with you was pleasure enough."

"Mmm…" she slid off of me and laid down, crawling under the blanket. "I'm tired…. do you… sleep?"

"I'll stay with you."

"Thank you…." I crawled in behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. I didn't sleep, but I wanted to comfort her. I closed my eyes as her breathing slowed, and I held her the whole night.

 **Author's note: I needed to fight through my block so I wrote a quick oneshot about my friends' UTAUs XD I'm marking it as complete but there might be more to come, I haven't decided XD Thanks for reading!**


End file.
